beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
MKH
anon Natal Astrology MKH was born at a time that corresponds to an astrological signature of Scorpio sun (H11), Sagittarius moon (H12) and Capricorn-rising. Within her Pluto in Capricorn (H12) generation, MKH was born during the Year of the Ox and with her lunar North Node in Capricorn (H1). As a Scorpio sun born during the Chinese Year of the Ox, MKH is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Platypus': "There is no question that the platypus is one of the most unique and difficult to comprehend animals in the world, so there should be little surprise that people born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Platypus find themselves in a similar situation. Shy, hard working, and sensitive, those born under this sign often feel that they don’t quite belong in whatever society they have been brought up in. Platypuses do best around intuitive individuals, who understand that which is not being said out loud - the reservations with others, the fear of betrayal and rejection, the need to plan things out before acting. Members of this sign do well with intuitive types because they can still communicate without having to explain themselves. It doesn’t even matter if these others are like them or not in terms of physicality, social groups, or approach to life. Very intelligent and hard working, many Platypuses have personalities which seem old for their age. They are most often quiet and reserved and don’t enjoy standard social events that their peers seem to be excited about. Instead, they are often interested in obscure subjects and understanding the core aspects of how life works. They may feel like outcasts, but will later find out that everyone is different on purpose, and they most likely chose the Platypus approach to life in order to gain deep wisdom and knowledge that otherwise fade into the background in the lives of others." Mars in Leo (H8), Venus in Scorpio (H11), Mercury in Sagittarius (H12), Lilith in Aquarius (H2), Chiron in Aquarius (H3). Major Aspects Pluto-rising, Saturn square Pluto, Venus square Mars, Lilith square Venus, Chiron sextile Moon, Juno conjunct Uranus, Chiron conjunct Jupiter, Chiron conjunct Neptune, Sun square Neptune, Moon sextile Jupiter, Midheaven sextile Venus, Lilith opposite Mars. Transit Astrology 2017 In 2017 this native experiences a solar return as pictured above. Much like in her natal chart, this year's solar return has a heavy emphasis on the North-Western quadrant, particularly the 11th and 12th houses, signifying a karmic theme of connection to the broader collective both socially and cosmically, a time to both connect and surrender (Pisces). Neptune will soon enter her 4th house, which it rules natally. Category:Personal Category:Personal Charts Category:Sun in Scorpio Category:Sun in H11 Category:Moon in Sagittarius Category:Moon in H12 Category:Capricorn-rising Category:Pluto in Capricorn Category:Pluto in H12 Category:Year of the Ox Category:NN in Capricorn Category:NN in H1 Category:Scorpio-Ox Category:Scorpio-Sagittarius Category:Mars in Leo Category:Mars in H8 Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Venus in H11 Category:Mercury in Sagittarius Category:Mercury in H12 Category:Lilith in Aquarius Category:Lilith in H2 Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Chiron in H3 Category:Pluto-rising Category:Saturn-Pluto Category:Venus-Mars Category:Lilith-Venus Category:Chiron-Moon Category:Juno-Uranus Category:Chiron-Jupiter Category:Chiron-Neptune Category:Sun-Neptune Category:Moon-Jupiter Category:MC-Venus Category:Lilith-Mars